Abomination
Abominations are a type of husk. They act as suicide troops, exploding when in range of targets. They glow red instead of blue like standard human husks. Mass Effect 2 Abominations accompany groups of Husks in an attempt to overwhelm Commander Shepard in 2185. They are encountered at the Collector sites or near Reaper artifacts. Capabilities Offensive The Abomination will charge towards its target much like a regular husk, but it will simultaneously begin to glow and emit flames, than self-destruct once it has gotten close enough to catch its target in the blast. If an Abomination has begun to glow, it will always explode regardless of how it is killed. Defensive The Abomination has moderate health. It gains light armor on Hardcore and Insanity difficulty levels. Tactics *Using Pull on an Abomination is strongly discouraged, as the Abomination may be pulled into close proximity with the player and/or party members before exploding. Instead, powers like Throw, Shockwave and Slam should be used to launch the Abomination back to a safe distance where it will explode away from the party. *Incendiary Ammo is moderately effective against Abominations and their armour. *Unlike regular Husks, the Dominate power can control an Abomination just like other organic enemies. Once controlled, it will run at Shepard's enemies and explode. *Abominations, unlike normal Husks, will not be instantly killed if frozen. If their health is depleted while they are frozen, they will not shatter, but will instead explode after defrosting. *It isn't always feasible, but prioritizing an Abomination in a group of charging Husks is a good strategy, as the explosion is powerful enough to kill or seriously damage them even at full strength on higher difficulties, saving time and ammo. Mass Effect 3 Abominations return in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer with the Retaliation Pack DLC. Capabilities Offensive The Abominations will run towards you and grab you once you're in melee range. Unless you break free by rapidly pressing the melee attack button, they will explode. They will also explode on death, causing large amount of damage to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast, friend or foe. In later waves, they can be possessed, gaining weak barriers and a more powerful explosion. Defensive Abominations have low health a little bit higher than Husks. They lack shields or barriers and thus can be easily affected by powers. Tactics *The post-mortem explosion can be prevented if the abomination's head has been severed from its body. This can be achieved with headshots or heavy melee attacks of batarian, vorcha and N7 Shadow and Slayer characters. *Be very careful when using powers such as Lash on Abominations. Having one pulled all across the map only to explode in the middle of your team is only funny the first few times. Trivia *In the BioWare game Dragon Age: Origins, there are also enemies called abominations which explode several seconds after death, dealing weak fire damage over large area. See Also *Collector *Collector Trooper *Collector Captain *Husk *Praetorian *Scion Category:Husks Category:Reapers Category: Collectors